


Pen Pals

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, High School, Modern AU, Pen Pals, jewish snow, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: David and Mary are matched with each other as pen pals but find more fulfilling outcome than an educational one.





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> From a prompt of Pen Pals for Snowing.
> 
> Send me prompts loboselinaistrash.tumblr.com

It started as a required class project between two high schools, the two co-ed private schools in the city, one catholic, one jewish. It was supposed to create and understanding between the two of the schools, a requirement which none of the high school juniors were looking forward to, not under the pressure of their looming futures already. 

They were all randomly assigned names, along with a brief fact sheet about the person  

David drew a name which sounded like it should have been at his Catholic school, Mary Margaret. She seemed to be involved in as many clubs and societies as possible, she was even head girl, reading her last name made him realise that this must be the daughter of the rich businessman his uncle often did business with at his law firm. 

And Mary Margaret found herself being forced to write to some high school jock, he seemed to get good grades, but he was a jock nonetheless, David was his name. Apparently he was a twin, she wondered if it was true that one twin was evil, probably not.

 

* * *

 

 

Their letters started off normal, fairly boring really, mostly asking what each other's’ schools were like, their likes and dislikes in school, hobbies, pretty much the things off of the list. 

Then one day David began to doodle on the side of the notice, he thought about throwing the note in the trash and starting over, but instead he wrote what he had barely been able to admit to himself ‘ _ I am terrified of growing up and working at my uncle’s law firm.’  _ He mailed it and immediately regretted it. 

But the next reply container three letters:   
One was a continuation of their previous correspondence.   
The second simply said ‘ **why?** ’.  
And the third was a confession of Mary’s own ‘ **I can’t wait to move as far away from this town as I possibly can** ’.

 

* * *

 

 

From that moment on their letters became much more personal, they told each other the secrets they couldn’t tell anyone they knew in real life, it felt safer like this, somehow. Their letters were also in the form of postcards from their favourite places, or places they went on field trips, photos of different things or places or just of themselves, David’s artistic doodles and Mary’s stickers, she was never the best at drawing. David had stored the letters in a boxes next to his bed, and the photos and postcards were all stuck on the walls surrounding his bed, while Mary kept them all in a box, safe and hidden.

 

* * *

 

 

The letters went on and on and on, longer than others in their schools managed to maintain theirs, they learnt about each other’s religions and traditions, culture, and holy days, but more importantly they learnt about each other and about themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary wasn’t expecting mail when she checked the mailbox, but inside was a postcard, a picture of the renowned pizzeria in town, on the other side was David’s block capital writing. 

“ _ Pizza, Friday, 7:30, I’ll pick you up?”  _

 

She rushed inside finding a postcard in the stack she had bought online. 

‘ **I can’t wait x** ’

She posted it straight away, and as she waited for Friday to come, she realised that she was in love with a guy she had never met in real life. 

Jesus. 

She was in love. 

On the other side of town David sat watching his own mailbox, realising the same things as Mary at the same time but not knowing it. He, too, was falling in love. 

  
  



End file.
